Foundry
|Realname=Mulciber |Aliases=None |Identity=Public |Species=New Gods |Nationality=New Genesis |Base= |Gender=Male |Height=6'10" |Weight=205lbs |Eyes=Red |Hair=Red |Marital=Widower |Occupation=God Of The Forge |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 1 Issue 001}} Foundry is one of the New Gods of New Genesis. Believing the rest of his kind to be dead or captured, including his beloved wife Sprite, he escaped to Earth and plots revenge against Darkseid and the Evil Gods of Apokolips. History Early Life Mulciber was born on New Genesis, a planet of peace forever threatened by war from it's dark rival Apokolips. His skills were evident even from a young age, so when he came of age he took Foundry as his godname and swore to dedicate his life to crafting technology and weapons for those who wound defend his world. During this time he met and married Sprite and the two of them lived happily together for some time, though they decided to put off having children until a later date. The Fall Of New Genesis Unfortunately, there was no later date because Darkseid, Dread Lord of Apokolips, somehow launched an invasion so epic that it saw New Genesis burn. Most of his kind were killed that day if they were lucky; the rest were dragged off to Apokoliptian slave pits for the perverse needs of Granny Goodness and DeSaad. But Foundry was able to escape and, with his Mother Box, opened a boom tube away from the carnage. He arrived in Earth, a planet the war of the New Gods had touched before. He set out to raise superheroic allies to defend New Genesis but it was too late - by the time they returned, the planet was a smoking shell. Foundry was forced to return to Earth and make a new home there: but swore that he would be revenged on Darkseid. Justice League Foundry was a founding member of the Justice League International. One of the half of the League mind-controlled by the White Martian impersonating Superman to turn on the other half, once his mental control was broken Foundry was instrumental in helping bring the White Martiin down. Foundry's technical skill has made him an invaluable aid in the construction of the Justice League Satellite, which he is constantly repairing, upgrading and modifying in an attempt to make it "perfect". Appearance Foundry appears as a tall Caucasian human male with ruddy skin and unkempt red hair. On a closer examination, however, there are signs betraying his supernatural nature. His eyes are also coloured red, and there is an intangible aura around him that makes the room feel hotter and smell smokier when he is present. Powers Foundry most obvious power is his innate ability to create any technological item, if he has the time. Without any plans he can attempt to lash up anything from a flash-light to an temporal portal - and in some cases, even with no tools and primitive equipment he can still manage something. This ability appears to be instinctual and attempts to create diagrams or blueprints are almost always unintelligible to anyone apart from Foundry. His New God physiology grants him a variety of boons beyond the human body. He is effectively ageless; he does not need to eat, breathe or sleep; he is preternaturally hardy. Unlike most New Gods he has a unique ability, connected to his forge powers - he is highly resistant to fire and heat. Foundry is rarely seen without two key pieces of equipment. One, his Giga-Rod, is a weapon that projects dazzling and destructive energy beams. The other, his Mother Box, is a sentient computer with the ability to open portals across interplanetary distances, including to his native New Genesis. Allies & Enemies Enemies * Darkseid, Dread Lord of Apokolips * DeSaad, Chief torturer of Darkseid * Granny Goodness, Head of Darkseid's elite "Female Furies" unit. Category:Active Justice League Members Category:Justice League Category:Metahumans Category:New Gods Category:NPCs Category:Superheroes